Camarasaurus
Information Camarasaurus is a genus of medium sauropod (Compared to other sauropods) that lived in the late Jurassic period. It was herbivorous and preferred to feed on trees. The name 'Camarasaurus' means "Chambered Lizard", referring to its hollow vertebrae. Camarasaurus was the most common sauropod of the late Jurassic period. Its remains have been found in the Morrison Formation of Colorado and Utah. The Camarasaurus genus has been found to have 3 species. The smallest of the species being Camarasaurus lentus (C.lentus). The middle-sized species being Camarasaurus grandis (C.grandis) and the largest species being Camarasaurus supremus (C.supremus) Appearance Camarasaurus is the smallest sauropod in Era of Terror. It has a white underbelly and the rest is primarily light blue. It is not known currently what the Arid skin will look like. Camarasaurus presented a distinctive cranial profile of a blunt snout and an arched skull that was remarkably square. It likely traveled in herds, or at least in family groups. Camarasaurus has a long neck which is held a diagonal position and a long tail which can be used for lashing out at potential threats. In Real Life Camarasaurus is among the most common and frequently well-preserved sauropod dinosaurs. The maximum size of the most common species, C. lentus, was about 15 m (49 ft) in length. The largest species, C. supremus, reached a maximum length of 23 m (75 ft) and maximum estimated weight of 47 tonnes (51.8 tons). The arched skull of Camarasaurus was remarkably square and the blunt snout had many fenestrae, though it was sturdy and is frequently recovered in good condition by paleontologists. The 19-cm-long (7.5-in) teeth were shaped like chisels (spatulate) and arranged evenly along the jaw. The strength of the teeth indicates that Camarasaurus probably ate coarser plant material than the slender-toothed diplodocids. Each front limb bore five toes, with the inner toe having a large, sharpened claw. Like most sauropods, the front limbs were shorter than the hind legs, but the high position of the shoulders meant little slope in the back existed. Serving the purpose of weight-saving, as seen in other sauropods, many of the vertebrae were hollowed out, or "pneumatic"; that is, the vertebrae were riddled with passages and cavities for an intricate system of air sacs connected to the lungs. This feature was little understood at the time Camarasaurus was discovered, but its structure was the inspiration for the creature's name, meaning "chambered lizard". The neck and counterbalancing tail were shorter than usual for a sauropod of this size. Camarasaurus, like certain other sauropods, had an enlargement of the spinal cord near the hips. Paleontologists originally believed this to be a second brain, perhaps necessary to co-ordinate such a huge creature. Indeed, while it would have been an area of the intensive nervous system—probably reflex, or automatic—activity, it was not, however, a brain; such enlargements are frequently found to some degree invertebrate animals. In Era of Terror Camarasaurus will be replacing Diplodocus in the game. The Diplodocus' Arid skin will be transferred to a Camarasaurus skin which still has not been made yet. Camarasaurus should be able to fend off a Tyrannosaurus but two Tyrannosaurus' will be a different story. Camarasaurus will be added in the same update as Brontosaurus, Leptoceratops, Spinosaurus (Remodel), Majungasaurus (Remodel), Deinosuchus and perhaps the Triceratops remodel. It has also been supposed that the Suchomimus will also be released in this update, but it is unlikely. What To Do * Stay in a herd with other Camarasaurus or strong herbivores such as Triceratops, Stegosaurus and Therizinosaurus. * Attack with backup. * Stay near water and food as Camarasaurus can't run around the map very fast to get to food and water. * Always migrate to fresh food sources to avoid competition and starvation. What Not to Do * Stay on your own. * Attack without backup. * Stay in areas with low food and water. * Enter the swamp. There are lots of hidden threats in the swamp such as Deinosuchus and Spinosaurus. In the water, dinosaurs are slower and will have a harder time escaping. Trivia * The developers have supposed that another Camarasaurus skin will be added in future updates. * The Camarasaurus will be faster than other sauropods. * Camarasaurus will eat less food than the other sauropods.